Conker: Live
Conker: Live & Reloaded is a platform video game developed by Rare and exclusively released for the Xbox in June 2005. The single player mode is a remake of the 2001 game Conker's Bad Fur Day for the Nintendo 64. However, it includes a new multiplayer mode that is different from the Nintendo 64 version utilising Xbox Live. Development started the moment the studio was bought by Microsoft in 2002. Plot The game opens with a parody of the original Orange Mechanical scene featuring the protagonist, Conker the Squirrel, as king of all the earth and whatever. However this is not what he wants and consequently will start telling the player his story: he remains drunk after an evening with his friends at the bar, Conker tries to go back to his home where he waits for his lover Berri, but erroneously takes a ' Otherwise a cause of the shock received. The road leads you to a mysterious kingdom dominated by the adventure antagonist, the wicked King Panther. The latter is on all the fury after the irreparable failure of a leg of his fine table and relies on the problem to be solved by his scientist, Dr. Von Kriplespac, a disabled disgusting weasel, who recommends the body of a Lo Squirrel is likely to substitute the leg. Meanwhile, Conker, recaptured with a scarecrow named Birdy, set out to go home, but he will be in grotesque situations such as getting face to face with the Great Mighty Poo, a monster of gates of voice songs, To be transformed into a vampire by Count Conkula (parody of Dracula), save a hive from a wasp band, or get involved in a war between gray squirrels and Tedizs, Nazi teddy bears. As a result of his misfortunes, Conker discovers that Berri was in the while kidnapped by a mafia boss, weasel Don Weaso, who intends to use it as a ballerina in his pub and who orders her and Conker to rob a bank (evident parody of Matrix ). Only in the end Conker will come to know that Don Weaso was nothing more than a King Panther ally and that was all a plan to capture him. The panther immediately kills Berri from a shotgun by Don Weaso, causing the squirrel despair and anger, but suddenly an alien creature comes out of his chest and is commanded by Von Kriplespac to kill Conker at any cost. Thus begins the final battle during which Don Weaso runs off Panther's bodies, Berri and Von Kriplespac end up in the spaces for the open-door hatchback. Immediately after the game undergoes a blockade, offering Conker the opportunity to ask teletrasporting the aliens in the throne room of King Panther, where he definitely kills him with a sword. He returns to the beginning of the story where Conker is named the supreme king of everything, but he is very angry that he would think more to beat the boss and that he had forgotten to ask the developers to bring Berri back to life. The final scene sees Conker getting drunk of scotch whiskey in the old pub, but when he tries to go home he takes another wrong road. Category:Xbox games Category:Rare Category:2005 games